Marabelle?
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Is Bella who she says she is? Read these little one-shots to find out... Disclaimer: Do not own any characters...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" I walked slowly in the ballet studio. I was so afraid and feeling stupid. I couldn't believe I was doing this when he told not to get in any danger. Well, I kind of broke that promise when I started dating Edward Cullen. God, did I feel like an idiot right now.

I heard my mother's voice come from a closet and I ran to it. My heart jumped out of my chest when I saw she wasn't in the room.

I panicked and grew angry. How could that idiot, low life trick me like that?

I jumped out of my skin when I felt hands grabbed my shoulders and before I knew it, I took my pepper spray and sprayed my target. I heard a scream. A scream I was too familiar with and was happy that I had someone to really look after me.

"Kol! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." I bent down to help him but ended up kneeing him in the balls. He fell to the ground with a groan. Yes I am the very definition of clumsy.

"I think maybe you should just step away from my brother, darling." I turned and saw my sister and best friend Rebecca Mikaelson grinning against the closet door. She closed it and made her way towards us. When she got into a closer distance I threw my arms around her with a laugh. A relieved laugh.

"Whoa, I have to give you props, Mara. You sure know how to get into trouble."

I unhooked myself from her with a grin plastered on her face, "Only when you guys aren't around." It was true. I was always the level headed one of the Mikaelson's. Well, only when Klaus was around.

"Where is Klaus?"

"In Mystic Falls, playing with the doppelganger." I turned to see Elijah helping Kol to his feet. I went to give him a hug but ended up several feet away from my family. It was the Cullen's. They all surrounded me with Edward directly next to me. They crouched in front of me ready for an attack. I almost snorted. They were fools if they thought to go up against my family. Yes, my family, I am not the clumsy fragile human girl you believe me to be. I am quite capable of protecting myself when my head is cleared of emotion. I am quite scary quiet but I get a bit irrational when someone close to me gets hurt. My mom, my example.

"Edward, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, sweet Bella, this isn't of your concern. Just stay behind us where we can protect you." I have said I don't like to be coddled right. I looked over to Rosalie and Emmett and rolled my eyes. They were the only ones that knew my secret.

"Oh, my dear Edward, I am quite sure I won't be needing your protection from them." I said.

He snorted, "Bella, you have no idea who they are."

"Oh, and who might they be?"

"Dangerous animals who only live to kill and destroy. You shouldn't concern yourself with them." A growl escaped me and a blast of power left me throwing the Cullen's, excluding Emmett and Rose, to the floor. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Oh Edward! You crack me up. Really you do." I took steps to my family and smirked at them. I turned to Emmett and Rose and with a nod I dismissed them. They disappeared from sight. I looked to the Cullen's and smiled. I may have looked a little crazy but that was my first burst of power in a while. I loved the feeling of it flowing through my veins. It just gave me a rush. (A wink)

"Oh you have no idea but they aren't really the ones you should be worried about." I waved a head over myself and it revealed my blonde reddish hair and water blue eyes. My hair grew to my waist and straightened.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Marabelle Marie Isabella Swan-Mikaelson. I am not your sweet innocent clumsy-"

"She's clumsy." I heard Kol cough.

"-Bella. I am a Mikaelson and I am married to Nikklaus Mikaelson. I am a witch and a wolf. So you see, if you insult my family one more time, it won't be them you have to face but me." They all looked at me with their golden eyes. Carlisle and Esme seemed taken aback and stunned. Alice was smiling and Jasper just looked uncomfortable. I should have known Alice had something to do with this situation. Edward, well he looked utterly pissed. He seemed to not comprehend what I just told him. He really did look like a lost puppy.

"This has been fun but sister we must be going. Klaus, is getting impatient." Rebecca rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice, we will speak soon." That was when we left. It had only been a couple hours since that event and I was getting restless. I missed my mate and honestly just wanted him naked and in my bed. You see I am the original witch. The first witch to ever exist and I helped, well supplied Esther with the spell to create the Original Vampires. I have lived for a long time, since almost the beginning. I come from the newly evolved humans and my parents created the first civilizations. I have traveled to all places among the Earth. I am almost two million years old. I know unreal.

But I have lived a long life and it had become so boring. So I created new species, killed, created kingdoms, destroyed kingdoms and governments. I have had such an interesting life. I am truly an immortal. I hadn't had a lover till Nikklaus. I never needed one. Of course, I messed around here and there, but I gave my heart to Nikklaus. He reminded me so much of my first husband and I just had to have him. So I spent six months creating the plan to turn him and his family. And it worked even though my parents 'the ancestors' were pissed. They didn't really care but wanted more humans than vampires, so we bargained.

I guess you are wondering why did we separate and why I am with Edward. Well, I heard of The Cullens and wanted to see them for myself. I only dated Edward to get close to them. I mean it wasn't the first time I played an idiot human before. Emmett and Rosalie knew me from when they were human. Yes, I knew them both when they were human. Let's just say I got around.

"Mara?" I looked to my right and saw Elijah approaching me tentatively.

"What did _he_ do?"

* * *

I kicked the door open.

"Klaus!" I was furious. I can't believe he actually got with that blonde bimbo. When I see them, there will be hell to pay, and I won't play nice like I did with Katherine. I walked into his room to see Caroline on her knees crawling to my man. I growled.

"What the hell is this?"

Eyes snapped to mine and it filled me with rage. Caroline looked shocked and confused while Klaus looked smug. I growled and yelled an incantation, I flung my wrist throwing Caroline after the window.

Klaus came to me and kissed my cheek, "Was that really necessary, love?"

I pushed him into the bed and crawled onto his lap, "Of course, my sweet, you are _mine_." I clawed at his chest drawing out a hiss and some blood. I licked his wounds and I felt his erection before I smelled his arousal.

"Klaus you have been such a naughty boy." I went for a kiss.

* * *

"Finally, you guys are done right?" Klaus and I went downstairs after our love making session. A two day love making session at that.

"What did we miss?" I was pulled to sit on his lap and I snuggled my head in his shoulder breathing his scent in.

"Well, we have all we need for the spell, we just need your blood." Elijah said.

"Of course." I slit my wrist and poured my blood into a mason jar.

"Is that enough?"

"Yes. The ceremony will be done at dawn."

"Of course, well I have things to do." I went to go when Klaus pulled me back down.

"What is it that you must do, love?" He breathed onto my neck tickling and making the hairs on my neck to stand.

I giggled, "Wouldn't you like to know," I teased. I ran out the house to a clearing in the woods. I spotted Emmett and Rosalie and they stood to greet me.

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Yes, we are so thankful that you have agreed to do this." I was supplying them with a daughter if the spell were to go great. Nikklaus and I wanted a child and I found a spell in my mother's grimore that gave me two kids. I wanted to give these two a chance at having a family. I can be generous, very generous to those that are loyal to me and only me.

"Where will you two go after the ceremony?"

"Overseas, maybe Switzerland or Greenland."

* * *

Witches sat all around Marabelle and Nikklaus enchanting the spell Mara and Rebecca came up with. Magic swirled in the air and lightning cracked in the sky. Trees were bent by the wind and the sky turned black. The wind whispered the spell of fertility and motherhood. The trees whistled the spell of paternity and fatherhood. The lightning promised a new beginning.

Every member of the Mikaelson family sat on the ground near the married couple and with their hands bound they chanted the same spell as the witches.

When Marabelle's stomach glowed, they stopped and fed her the blood of the doppelganger, the blood of her hybrid husband, and of her parents. They blessed her soul and life and the life of the two children that will be given to her. They rubbed jasmine and other oils as an offering and sacrifice the blood of a lamb and dripped the blood onto Marabelle's skin.

Marabelle was levitated into the air and the wind kicked up around her. Strings of gold and blue wrapped around her, encasing her in magic, the witches blessed her again and gave Klaus the same treatment. He was suspended into the air as well and strings of black and silver encased him. They were then bounded together and lowered onto the ground.

The witches said the final incantation and the sky cleared up, the wind slowed and the trees stopped whispering.

They all waited for the two to wake.

A bright light passed causing them to close their eyes.

When it passed they saw Marabelle and Nikklaus with two daughters, one with red hair and the other with blonde hair.

"Cool," said Kol.

* * *

I know its probably terrible, but I wanted to share this with you guys. Tell me what you thought. I love reviews.


	2. Annoucement!

Author's Note:

I wasn't planning on making this story into well a story. I only intended it to be a one-shot. I don't know of my intentions but rest assured I am thinking about it .7334. I might do little one-shots of the story. Maybe of who she is and how she came to be. Or maybe what happens after _Marabella?_ Again I have no idea where I am taking this. I am sorry if this isn't the answer you might want but rest assured you will get an answer within the week.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


End file.
